Una apuesta un tanto arriesgada
by MassEffectAnime
Summary: Annie e Ymir discuten, como resultado de esa discusión, realizan una apuesta...bastante intrigante. Lemon Yuri. One-Shot. Si no te gusta el yuri NO LEAS. Ya he avisado, quien avisa no es traidor. Mi primer fic, no sean demasiado duros conmigo pls (?) Annie x Ymir con connotaciones Mikaanie y Yumikuri


Ymir descansaba sobre un banco a las afueras del cuartel, tenía los ojos cerrados y un brazo sobre la frente. Había sido una dura mañana y estaba agotada, pocas veces se había sentido así. Le pesaba el cuerpo entero y solo le apetecía tumbarse a la luz del sol sin importarle quemarse con ésta.

Christa estaba con Armin y Sasha en las cuadras y la había dejado sola por unas horas- Maldita enana…-Susurró gruñendo levemente.

-¿Me dices a mí?- Preguntó una voz bastante cercana para lo que ella esperaba, y para nada era la de su pequeña diosa. Annie se situó con los brazos cruzados a su lado, de pie, tapándole el sol.

-¿Hm…?-Ymir abrió un ojo perezosamente para ver a la rubia erguida a su lado. -¿Te puedes quitar? Me estas tapando el sol, y no, no era a ti.

-Ah, entonces lo decías por esa enana debilucha con la que siempre andas- Respondio ella sin moverse un centímetro.

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de Ymir aumentara de temperatura, pero no iba a saltar, al menos no aun.

-Sí, lo decía por ella. Oye Annie ¿tienes algún problema? ¿Qué haces aquí y no con tus amiguitos titanes haciendo un trio?-Respondió la morena sonriendo de lado mientras se sentaba en el banco y moviéndose, quedando justo sentada en frente de Annie la cual estaba demasiado pegada a ella para lo fría que solía ser normalmente con la gente.

-Desde que supe que eras un titán cambiante como yo…-Apretó los dientes y los puños conteniéndose para no golpearle por esas anteriores palabras- ¿Cómo es tu forma de titán?

¿La mía? –Rio un poco- Demasiado pequeña y fea...digamos que no conserva todos mis rasgos femeninos…en cambio la tuya…wow, la nariz sigue igual de grande ¿hm?-Contestó sonriendo amplia e irónicamente, elevando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

¿Qué…?-Murmuro la pequeña rubia, notando como se tensaba al escuchar ese insulto.

-Sí, una nariz como la tuya no se ve todos los días…-volvió a repetir Ymir sin quitar esa sonrisa irónica- Y ahora, ¿te puedes quitar? Me tapas el sol y me molestas.

Sin decir nada, Annie, harta ya de esos insultos, tomo la cabeza de Ymir entre sus manos sujetándola firmemente y elevo su rodilla, deseando que impactara en la nariz de la morena. Casi sin inmutarse, Ymir coloco sus puños sobre su rostro cubriéndolo y acto seguido, se levantó del banco, quedando casi pegada a la rubia agarrándola de las muñecas.

-¿Qué pasa, no sabes aguantar ni una sola broma?

-Y tú, ¿no sabes no faltar al respeto?

-Oye, oye, oye…lo único que he dicho es la realidad.

- Y yo podía haberte llamado lesbiana y no lo he hecho.

-Para mí eso no es un insul…espera ¿qué? ¿A ti quien te ha dicho eso?

-Por Dios…no es muy difícil averiguarlo. Siempre con Christa de un lado para a otro, sonrojándote cada vez que se queda dormida en tu hombro…

Ymir se sonrojo levemente después de escuchar estas palabras

-Yo…yo no…ni siquiera me he acostado con una mujer, ¿¡cómo voy a ser lesbiana!?

Una risilla irónica salió de la garganta de la rubia

-Ah…entonces ayer mientras escuchaba esos gemidos en tú habitación tan entrada la madrugada diciendo ''Christa…oh Christa si…''-Repitió los gemidos, haciendo que sin saber por qué, Ymir notara un cosquilleo leve en su parte más baja-

-¡Ya para!-Respondió la mayor enfadada, no dejándole terminar.-Eso…no…no estaba con Christa ayer... ¡bueno ni nunca joder!

-Entonces masturbándote…no sabía que fueras una chica tan sucia…-Susurro Annie a la oreja de Ymir poniéndose de puntillas-

Ymir sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo de abajo a arriba. Nunca antes había sentido a la otra pequeña rubia del escuadrón tan cerca, su piel pálida emanaba un cálido perfume que penetró por las sensibles fosas nasales de la morena. La voz que acababa de escuchar no parecía la de ella, sino más grave y más sensual, como si hubiera puesto esa voz a propósito. Ymir no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse y empujarla, poniéndose de lado cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y…y tú? ¿Por qué estabas despierta a esas horas?-pregunto aun nerviosa ya que la habían descubierto.

-¿Yo…?-Rio suavemente dándose aires de importancia- Me desvelé, eso es todo.

-¿Todo...? Estando despierta a esas horas solo puedes estar haciendo una cosa…yo…lo que decía lo hacía muy bajo, es imposible que tú me oyeras…a no ser…que de verdad estabas prestando atención a mis gemidos…-Recuperada la confianza, esta vez fue Ymir la que se acercó más a la pequeña, sonriendo de lado mientras la miraba fijamente a esos fríos ojos azules notando como se sonrojaba levemente.

-Eh…

-Ackerman, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-Estabas intentando saber si los gemidos eran de Ackerman y al saber que eran míos, te avergonzaste, ¿cierto?

-¿Ackerman? ¿La tienes que meter en esto?

-¿Hm? ¿Cómo era? Ah sí…he visto que la miras mucho y te encanta mirarle el culo cuando pasa…a ver, está bastante buena, pero de ahí a que la desnudes con la mirada…

Annie alzo el puño tratando de golpearla, pero Ymir lo paro antes de que impactara contra su cara.

-Ah…no, no, no…chica mala…se ve que te gusta despertarte a mitad de la noche también…si, te he oído varias veces…-Ymir se agacho a su oído lentamente y susurro-Tienes una voz muy bonita cuando gimes…

Annie se sonrojó. ¿Ymir estaba flirteando con ella? ¿Que pretendía?

-Ni una puta palabra de esto o le diré tu hobby nocturno a tu pequeña diosa…

Ymir se encogió de hombros-Como quieras…-Dijo dándose media vuelta para marcharse- ¿A las 11 en tu cuarto?

-¿Qué?-Pregunto un tanto desconcertada.

-Sí, si no quieres que le diga nada a Ackerman, tengo una apuesta para ti, quien pierda, tiene que confesarse a Mikasa o a Christa, depende de quién sea quien pierda.-Dijo Ymir sonriendo de lado.

-¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

-Solamente quiero decirte que tengo un par de pelis que le cogí a Jean…quiero saber quién tiene más aguante, no soportas perder, ¿cierto?

Annie se sonrojo por completo. ¿Qué clase de pervertida era esta chica?

-N-no quiero…-Respondió agachando la mirada.

-Oh…entonces les diré a todos los del cuartel que eres una lesbiana salida que se masturba por las noches, ya veremos si te aceptan en la Policía Militar…

-Tsk…-Annie empujo a Ymir y se dio media vuelta para irse- Ya puedes prepararte para la mayor paliza de tu vida…

-¿Paliza? Je…eso no lo dudo…-Murmuró mientras andaba con las manos en los bolsillos a su habitación a ducharse-

Ya eran las 10:30 pm. Ymir había conseguido librarse de Christa esperando a que se durmiese. Ella se levantó y recordó la cena durante la cual, Leonhardt le había estado dedicando todo el rato miradas asesinas a lo que ella respondía con una risa o reía. ¿Por qué había propuesto este reto? Ni ella lo sabía. Estaba bastante aburrida de tener que satisfacerse por la noche sola y a oscuras, teniendo que gemir bajo mordiendo las sabanas para que nadie la escuchase. Simplemente le gustaba dejar en ridículo a las que se creían superiores al resto de reclutas, y si encima era rubia, y bajita, mejor, más le recordaba a su diosa.

**10:55pm**

Annie había procurado prepararse. Se había depilado, perfumado y recogido la habitación. Si iba a masturbarse delante de alguien tenía que estar arreglada al menos. Odiaba perder, y menos quedar mal. Esta noche iba a ganar a esa estúpida creída con pecas y así podría seguir su vida masturbándose por la noche pensando en el cuerpo y músculos de la morena recluta. El solo imaginársela desnuda hacia que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

**11:20pm**

Llamaron a la puerta fuertemente. Annie había decidido esperar a su acompañante tomándose unas cuantas copas de vino, haciendo que no estuviera borracha pero si contentilla. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella con dos películas en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Ymir no era fea, era alta, con rasgos finos y bien definidos. Esas pecas le daban un aspecto travieso y su cuerpo era esbelto con un firme trasero y unos pechos medianos. Pero claro, nada podía compararse con el cuerpo de su diosa Mikasa. Pechos voluptuosos, trasero firme y duro acompañado de unos marcados abdominales…pensaba todo esto mientras Ymir hablaba sola y ponía las películas en marcha, quitándose la chaqueta y acomodándose en el sofá con las piernas separadas y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Vamos rubita, siéntate aquí- La llamó indicando un lugar a su lado.-Espero que hayas cerrado la puerta porque aquí va a hacer bastante calor…-Murmuro mirando la pantalla.

-Has llegado tarde. –Dijo la rubia sentándose a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

-Sí, Christa no se dormía y no podía escaparme del cuarto sin que me viera…mira ya empieza-Sonrió colocándose en la postura anterior-Oye… ¿te has perfumado para mi…?-Rio la morena acercándose al cuello de la más blanca y olisqueándolo.

-Para ti no, para la ocasión, si…o-oye que hace…-Annie quedo en silencio. De repente no podía parar de mirar a la pantalla. La película que Ymir había traído era porno lésbico. Una chica sudada gemía mientras la otra devoraba su sexo explícitamente y con ganas. La rubia se sonrojo al momento muchísimo. ¿Este era el plan de Ymir para que se excitasen las dos?

-¿Hm...?-Ymir se apartó de ella mirando lo sonrojada que estaba y supuso que era por la película- ¿Qué pasa Leonhardt? Imagina que esas dos sois Ackerman y tu…-Susurró en su oído mientras posicionaba su mano en el muslo de la menor, provocando que la piel de Annie se erizase ante el contacto de alguien ajeno a ella.

-¡Quítate!-Gritó esta, empujándola y levantándose del sofá, despojándose de la chaqueta y la camiseta.-Para masturbarme creo que lo puedo hacer sola, gracias –Dijo de nuevo desabrochándose los pantalones y quedando en ropa interior, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá ante la atenta mirada de su compañera que sonreía mientras se acariciaba su propio sexo sobre la ropa y la miraba un tanto sonrojada. Nunca podía haberse imaginado que Annie tuviera un cuerpo tan bien formado a pesar de su altura. Sus abdominales estaban muy marcados y sus pechos, pequeños, le parecieron muy apetecibles. El ver a su compañera en ropa interior hizo que se excitara más, acompañada de los gemidos de las mujeres en la pantalla, Ymir deseaba tocarse ya.

-Veo que te cuidas, Leonhardt…-Dijo Ymir levantándose y haciendo lo mismo, quedándose en ropa interior. Annie no pudo hacer más que mirar su firme trasero y su liso abdomen. Su moreno cuerpo estaba entero bañado por pecas y el pensamiento de besarlas y de saber si en sus pechos también habría, hizo que su sexo se humedeciese mientras se sonrojaba.

-Pues claro, es mi deber…-Dijo Annie para después soltar un leve gemido. Sin querer, al acariciarse a sí misma las ingles, sus dedos habían rozado su sexo, y más bien su clítoris. Su rostro se enrojeció al momento, y fijó la mirada en la televisión evitando encontrarse con la de Ymir.

-La pequeña rubia ya está excitada…te entiendo, yo estoy igual-Sonrió Ymir bajando sus propias braguitas, sentándose en el sofá y llevando una mano directamente a su sexo haciendo que cerrara los ojos y un gemido grave saliera de su garganta.

Annie no iba a ser menos. Se quitó la parte inferior de su ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma. Sus dedos acariciaban su clítoris circularmente mientras escuchaba a Ymir gemir más y más a su lado.

Ymir se mordió el labio inferior, no podía evitar mirar de reojo a la rubia masturbarse, le excitaba más que la película y sabía que a la rubia también. Su sexo cada vez se bañaba más de sus propios fluidos, y se acercó a Annie para pegarse a su oído, gimiendo suavemente en él.

Al sentir a la morena y sus gemidos en su oído, no pudo hacer más que meterse dos dedos en su interior, arqueándose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sentía la atenta mirada de la morena en su rostro y sexo.

-¿Q-quieres dejar de mirar…a-ahhh…mirarme?

-Parece que tú también te lo pasas bien mirándome hmm…-Respondió ella introduciendo un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo en círculos. Cada vez se pegaba más a la rubia, y ella podía sentir el cálido aliento de Ymir sobre su piel. La piel de Annie olía extremadamente bien y solo podía concentrarse en como seria probarla. Annie en cambio, podía escuchar ambos gemidos, los suyos y los de ella juntos. Era una apuesta a ver quién aguantaba más antes del orgasmo, pero no podía dejar de excitarse y notar como su sexo se mojaba más y más según se penetraba a sí misma, y todo por el olor a canela y vainilla de la piel de Ymir.

-Y-Ymir…

La morena se sonrojo por completo. ¿Por qué gemía su nombre? Tenía que estar pensando en Mikasa, no en ella. Pero el oír su nombre entre los gemidos le excito demasiado. No pudo más, sin previo aviso, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Annie y comenzó a lamer tras ella con la punta de la lengua.

-Ymir esto es…hmm…una apuesta no vas a conseguir folla…

Annie calló. Una de las manos libres de Ymir, estaba vagando por su blanco abdomen y justo en ese instante, había agarrado uno de sus senos. La rubia se sonrojo como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ahora mismo le daba igual Ackerman, solo quería oler ese delicioso olor a vainilla y canela y probarlo con su boca.

-Joder….-Annie paro de masturbarse. Y esto hizo que Ymir también parara pero que siguiera acariciándose lentamente.

-¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Has parado porque ibas ya a acabar?-Rio-Que poco duras…-La miro sacándole la lengua burlándose de ella.

Annie se la quedó mirando varios segundos atentamente; mirando su rostro. Después de eso, sabía qué hacer. No le importaba Mikasa, al menos no en ese mismo instante.

-A la mierda la apuesta.

Dijo seria agarrando a Ymir por la nuca y acercándose a ella para besarla apasionadamente, con necesidad. Ymir abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, pero rápidamente correspondió e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia. Cada vez que sus lenguas se rozaban, escalofríos recorrían los cuerpos de las dos chicas. Annie fue lentamente empujando a Ymir contra el sofá mientras ella se posicionaba encima. Ymir no quería quedarse atrás, y desesperada, buscaba el cierre del sujetador de la pequeña rubia mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus firmes glúteos.

-Déjame ver si hay pecas aquí…-Susurró Annie, colocándose en medio de las piernas de Ymir mientras que esta las cerraba alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo ambos mojados sexos y clítoris hacer fricción.

Un gemido salió de la boca de la morena al sentir los labios y la lengua de Annie besar su cuello. Lo succionaba con ganas, tanto que le dolía pero a la vez le gustaba. Por fin consiguió desabrocharle el sujetador y lo quitó, tirándolo al suelo. Annie movía sus caderas lentamente sobre el sexo de Ymir, provocando gemidos de ambas. Las manos de Ymir ahora arañaban la espalda de la rubia dejando arañazos en ella, pero no le importaba. Annie sentía su propio sexo arder de lujuria y deseo de ser atendido, pero Ymir sentía lo mismo y ella decidió levantarle la espalda a Ymir para quitarle el sujetador con habilidad, besando entre el valle de sus pechos mientras pellizcaba uno de sus pezones. Ymir le retiro el coletero a Annie. Nunca le había visto sin él y como bien supuso, estaba muy sexy con el pelo suelto.

Para que no protestara, Annie le introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca a Ymir. Precisamente, los dos dedos que antes había usado para penetrarse y que aún estaban mojados de sus fluidos. Ymir los lamio con ganas, los mordisqueaba y succionaba, cosa que encendió más a la rubia, haciendo que comenzara a succionar, lamer y morder sus pezones, tirando de ellos con sus dientes y soltándolos, a lo que Ymir, gemía con sus dedos aun en la boca.

Cada vez la situación en la habitación era más y más cálida. La película acabó, y ahora solo se escuchaban los gemidos de ambas. Sobre todo los de Ymir al sentir la lengua de Annie juguetear con el clítoris de esta. Lamiéndolo con la punta de su lengua en círculos, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Ymir no podía hacer más que gemir, arquearse y agarrarle del pelo para tirar de ella y acercarla más y más contra su sexo. El momento en el que agacho la mirada y se encontró con esos fríos y profundos ojos azules, su cuerpo se erizo y comenzó a mover las caderas con más rapidez contra la boca de la rubia.

Annie no se cansaba de lamer ese jugoso sexo de su compañera. Mordía sus labios y tiraba de ellos mientras con un dedo acariciaba su entrada para después penetrarla con dos a la vez, de una sola estocada, sintiendo un fuerte tirón de su pelo y un gruñido de placer y lujuria proveniente de Ymir la cual arqueada y con los ojos cerrados gemía sin parar mientras se agarraba los pechos anunciando que pronto llegaría al clímax.

Al ver esto, ella no pudo hacer más que mover sus dedos dentro de ella rápidamente mientras devoraba todo su sexo.

-A-Annie…a-aaahhh…¡ahhhhh!

A los segundos, la rubia sintió como el interior de Ymir se apretaba en torno a sus dedos y como se contraía y le daban espasmos acompañados de gemidos de la morena. Después de unos segundos, Ymir se calmó, y Annie saco sus dedos de su interior lamiéndolos delante de ella para después besarla lenta pero profundamente.

Ymir tomo los dedos de Annie y se los introdujo en la boca, lamiéndolos sonriendo de lado mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-Creo que ahora es mi turno…-Susurró el titán cambiante en el oído de la más pequeña mientras la tomaba del trasero y la elevaba, llevándola a la cama notando el mojado sexo de Annie rozar y mojar su ombligo.

-Estas tan mojada que solo me apetece devorarte…vas a comprobar que tipo de titán soy…

Las palabras de Ymir excitaban a Annie y hacia que su sexo se humedeciese más. La más alta la coloco sobre la cama, con las piernas abiertas y la miro a los ojos directamente alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado. Paso dos dedos por su sexo haciendo especial presión en su clítoris y una vez humedecidos, los introdujo lentamente en círculos en su interior, mirándole a los ojos mientras lamia sus labios lentamente viendo como ella se arqueaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tirando demasiado lujuriosamente del oscuro pelo de Ymir. Ella se dedicaba a succionar su clítoris y aumentaba y disminuía el tiempo de penetración y lamidas. O muy rápido, o muy lento, cosa que desesperó a la rubia en más de una ocasión.

-J-Joder… ¡Ymir…! Deja de hacer eso y fóllame en condiciones aaahhh…

Siempre que escuchaba su voz o sus gemidos, sonreía y lo hacía aún más despacio. Quería castigarla, torturarla, tenerla sumisa, le encantaba eso.

Cuando parecía que Annie iba a alcanzar el orgasmo, paraba, y como respuesta recibía un golpe de la más baja, pero no le importaba, es más, le excitaba y no poco precisamente.

Después de impedir el orgasmo de Annie varias veces, Ymir se hartó y se sentó en la cama de rodillas, separándole las piernas a su amante y elevando una, pasándola sobre su hombro mientras que se sentaba entre ellas, uniendo sus húmedos sexos soltando un gemido las dos del placer que se sentía y lo cálido que era.

-Ahora…la cabalgada final…gime el nombre de quien te está dando placer, quiero que todo el cuartel lo oiga.-Le exigió a la rubia agarrándola del cabello. Annie no se iba a dejar dominar, no iba con su forma de ser. Ymir no pudo esperar más y comenzó a mover su sexo contra el de Annie lentamente, soltando algún gemido profundo. Annie iba a llegar en poco, de tantas veces que Ymir se lo había impedido, tenía unas ganas locas de acabar, y con esa mujer encima...muy difícil no era.

Ymir no escuchaba ningún gemido por parte de la rubia, y menos con su nombre.

-Te lo he dicho hmm…gime mi nombre enana…-Volvió a exigir mordiéndole la pierna que tenía sobre el hombro después, haciéndole una herida de la cual brotaba sangre. Annie gritó. Gritó de dolor y de placer a la vez. Ese mordisco y el movimiento de Ymir cada vez más rápido y constante sobre su clítoris la estaba volviendo loca.

-Hmmm...! A-ahhh…c-como no me dejes acabar…t-te juro que te corto la cabeza después…-Respondió Annie ya dejándose llevar, volcando su cabeza a atrás, moviendo sus caderas con las de la mujer que tenía encima, gimiendo su nombre como ella deseaba.

-Y-Ymir…Dios si…así justo así...aaaahhh…

-¿Te gusta…? Ahora viene lo mejor…Annie…a-aahh...

En ese momento, Ymir comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre ella, lamiendo la sangre que salía de la herida de la blanca pierna de Annie, sintiendo como su cuerpo era como electrocutado de abajo a arriba por el venidero y maravilloso orgasmo, el mejor de su vida. Gimió como nunca, mordiendo de nuevo la pierna de Annie sin dejar de moverse sobre ella hasta que hubieran parado las convulsiones, en cambio, Annie, soltó una especie de chillido al alcanzar el orgasmo, acompañado por un líquido transparente que salió en forma de chorro y que nunca había salido. Su orgasmo duro unos treinta segundos y acabo sonrojada, sudada y dolorida por los golpes los cuales estaban cicatrizando ya por su habilidad de titán cambiante.

Ymir se tumbó en la cama agotada, jadeando y sudada; tratando de recomponerse. Al cabo de unos minutos se metió debajo de las sabanas.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces?

-Dormir, ¿o acaso tu no estas cansada después de haberte venido de esa manera?

Annie se sonrojó por esas palabras y miro a otro lado

-N-nunca…me había pasado… ¿es malo…?

Ymir se giró en la cama para mirarla a la cara sonrojada y se acercó a su mejilla, dándole un suave beso.

-Para nada, a mí me encantó-Respondió con una sonrisa-Vamos hombre, encima que has perdido la apuesta déjame quedarme aquí a dormir. No ronco, lo juro, y encima estoy agotada…

Annie la observó seria, como solía hacer, pero por primera vez, a los pocos segundos, Ymir observo una sonrisa en la cara de esa chica, y era una sonrisa tan bella que casi igualaba a la de su diosa Christa.

-Bien bien…pero no he perdido, tu acabaste antes tsk…

-Como sea…-Respondió Ymir haciéndole un hueco a la rubia en la cama, colocándose pegada a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura susurrándole al oído suavemente:

-Me da igual la apuesta…te he visto sonreír y muchas más cosas hoy…eso me hace única, y…ey, podrías tratar de sonreír más a menudo, estas realmente hermosa cuando lo haces… -Confesó Ymir sonrojándose levemente, dándole un beso a Annie en la nuca, que era su punto débil y cerrando los ojos. Annie no respondió a eso, pero se sonrojó completamente. Por fin no tendría pesadillas, hoy estaría acompañada de alguien como ella: Frio, distante, desvergonzado, egoísta, titán cambiante…por primera vez, ambas durmieron con una leve y extrañamente tierna sonrisa en la cara.


End file.
